Everything I Do's Right
by ONNMT has moved
Summary: "Life is a fairytale. But to see it, you must open your eyes." – see the brighter side. *Seven disconnected one-shots. Hinny (1/7 completed, corresponding to TWIvD)*


Everything I Do's Right

**Author: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine; however, I own all original content. The sub-headings are taken from the article "9 Relationship Stages That All Couples Go Through"** _(Lovepanky)_**, though not all are used.  
**

_**—For **The Character Development Competition **(Ginny)****; **Het vs Slash Competition** (HarryGinny); **The Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Penelope); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (The Boggart in The Wardrobe); **Pokemon Journey Challenge**; **Fanfiction Terminology Challenge** (nOTP); **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Queen of Clubs); **FanFicWriMo Challenge **(Rule Breaker)****;** One of Every Letter [Challenge] **(E)**;_The "As Many As You Want" Comp.**; **_As Much As You Can Competition__**  
**_

_**Best of luck, any NaNoWriMo's!—**_

* * *

Metamorphosis (Hinny)

**Infatuation**

The first time she saw him, he was a Hogwarts first-year and she was barely ten.

In her childlike mind, Ginny had always imagined that the Boy-Who-Lived would be an extraordinary human being – a white knight, if you will, all divine radiance and halos and with a scar that shone gold. So, when a scruffy young boy approached her family with a meek politeness, the last thing that she had expected was for him to be the Chosen One. He was just so plain.

Looking back, she supposed that's what attracted her to Harry Potter in the first place.

* * *

**Understanding**

September 1st the next year, Ginny was fidgeting with pure nerves.

Her holidays had been a slice of heaven – _Harry Potter_ had stayed in her house! At first she'd been horrifically embarrassed about the state of The Burrow, but when she heard him praise it in passing, her face had flamed redder than her hair. So what if she never really spoke to him? There was a real celebrity, a few rooms away!

At present, though, it was her mother who was giving her a [real] goodbye kiss. The woman flocked and tittered about miscellaneous things ("I do hope you have enough pairs of undies…" / "MUM!"), and even though her kind hug was smothering, Ginny absorbed the embrace for all it was worth. Molly herded her onto the Hogwarts Express, turning to locate her youngest son whilst the daughter selected a train compartment. Then, a whistle sounded and the locomotive went on its way.

Needless say that Ginny was beyond disappointed when she didn't see Harry throughout the ride or her Sorting Ceremony, but that hollow feeling in her chest quickly swelled to delight when she was declared a member of Gryffindor.

It seemed they had something in common.

* * *

**Disturbance**

It was her second time to approach the crimson train, but as much as she had faith the school, Ginny couldn't help but be reluctant.

The year prior, her experience had been horrific: violent memories stained her thoughts, the recollections of being possession and kidnapped still fresh wounds that stole her sleep and teased her with paranoia. Her mum had been concerned with the darkness that had shadowed her eyes, but out of love for the woman, Ginny had assured her it was nothing. Excuses could only delay her so much, however, so the smallest redhead took measures to persuade her muggleborn friend to show her how to apply make-up in a way that required no magic and thus didn't break the law. Even now she wore concealer to shade out the raccoon-marks...

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, brushing the younger's elbow. Ginny glanced over before nodding with a convincing smile.

"It's nice to be back, is all," she assured the brunette. Hermione frowned briefly, but then nodded affirmatively before helping the other witch on-board the stationary ride. Behind her, a familiar ravenet disappeared behind a pillar, but he soon returned.

Relief instantly settled her worries. Harry had been the one to save her from the diary as well as the Basilisk; he showed promising signs of being a strong wizard - correction, he always was one – and Ginny knew that no harm would come to any of his friends (her included) with the Boy-Who-Lived within vicinity.

With this mantra in mind, she dubbed his ruffled look as a trick of the light; and, when Ron banished her for a private talk with the Golden Trio, the Weaslette swiftly joined her other friends, chanting all the way.

* * *

**Opinion/Moulding**

Ginny's third year fell on the crest of the Triwizard Tournament.

Gryffindor celebrated the event riotously, the lions in uproar as they either clapped entrants on the back or ranted alongside anyone who wasn't of age. Because of this, House relationships had grown stronger, the one between her and Hermione especially with their bonding over the summer. Knowing of Ginny's crush, the fourth year had offered some advice:

"Maybe you should try going out with someone?" she suggested "That way you can find out how strong your feelings are."

Ginny was resistant, but she attempted it anyway.

* * *

**Moulding/Happy**

1995 was the year of Dolores Umbridge and all that she entailed: Defence Against the Dark Arts was essentially void, Harry was banned from Quidditch, and an illegal student military was formed – the segments weren't in that order, but all to the same affect. Rumours regarding the 'pink toad' circulated around the students will equal resentment, but it was the removal of their headteacher caused everyone a sense of great discomfort. It was a near-unanimous decision to revolt.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for 'Dumbledore's Army', because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" she'd commented when discussing their title. It was only a fleeting note, but at the approval, Ginny felt a fluttering embarrassment that tied in with pride.

They began defensive charms very shortly, and the fourth-year Weasley found a surprising aptitude for it. When she cast the Reductor Curse, there was a beat of silence. Then,

"Good job, Ginny!" Harry called out with a grin.

It was then, at the jolt of her stomach, that Ginny put the pieces together and gained a terrifying clarity: she was incontrovertibly in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

**Doubts/—/Joy**

Ginny turning fifteen over the holidays was a very private time at home; she'd been much more moody than ever before, and the floor of her stomach began to feel funny. Though reluctant, the splitting headaches had caused her to spill everything to Hermione, who had covered her mouth and in-turn directed her towards Mrs. Weasley. 'The talk' that followed had left Ginny both oddly enlightened as well as hotly flushed. A small part of her was in disbelief, but everything was confirmed when she awoke the next morning to a sticky pool of blood – thankfully, her mother had anticipated the cycle and had left a small box for her with a written message and "supplies" for her time at school.

The teenager had never felt so shamed and relieved at the same time. However, that didn't stop her from attaining a sudden sense of maturity: her self-confidence had piqued significantly, and she started showing more interest in her appearance – she'd wake up early for a morning quick wash as opposed to her typical evening one, and deodorant was lavished across her before she even started dressing. Following that, she would chose the most flattering lingerie she had, leaving the second button of her blouse undone with her skirt's waistband rolled up a few inches. One look at her reflection made her insides squirm. She looked nice. Really nice.

_'Hot.'_

She giggled.

(Her friends agreed, once she managed to race past her restrictive mother; the wink that she'd sent Harry was far from subtle, and for a crippling moment all of her insecurities rushed forth, but when he blushed, she'd never felt more beautiful)

* * *

_Shy - Nervous - Faithful - Willing - Adoring - Ready to Love_

* * *

**(Word count: 1,200)**

_*Chosen prompts: Ginny Weasley; write about faithfulness; write about a character's greatest fear [possession]; write about infatuation; Ginny/Harry, nOTP, Weasley, love, smile, wink, crimson, Quidditch, muggle, Yule Ball*_

**Author's note: Shout-out to the saints Muffled Chimes and KristieConspiracy, who gave me an extension to the extension and a review/support respectively. I am so so sorry that this is late, but you are both beacons of hope. _  
_**

**As for the story, it's supposed to portray Ginny growing up and falling in love with Harry; when it comes to formatting, the sections follow a loop of 100-words/200-word/300-words snapshots. I feel as though the character development could do with a LOT of work, but it's enough for now :)****  
**

**-ONNMT**


End file.
